Beside You In Time
by TashtheSlash
Summary: Bella's all alone.  What happens when she makes a few special friends?  DO NOT read if you're looking for a happy love story.  This isn't it.
1. Prologue

_**Beside You In Time**_

_**Prologue**_

It's so easy to get lost.

Even when the path has been laid out before you.

It's easy to get lost.

Even when you are surrounded by people.

It's easy to get lost.

So what if no one's ever shown you the way?

What if really, you're all alone?

What if you were always lost?

And what if the wrong one finds you?


	2. Curtains

I'm freakin' out trying to get this posted while on vaca :)

Quick thanks to Ell/Bowlove, without you cheering me on I'd probably just be writing this for the two of us o.O

Also to Angmclure, my pre-reader and ATaletobeTold, my beta. One chapter in and you've already made me better. Thanks all!

Link to my playlist can be found on my homepage.

Music for this chapter: _**Lykke Li – Possibility**_

_**~BYIT~**_

_**Curtains**_

"Fuck," I mumble through dry, cracked lips.

My head is throbbing, my body stiff. The orange glare of the sun filtering through the sheer curtains makes my eyes sting.

A new day, another pair of unfamiliar curtains.

These ones are yellowed, torn, useless really, but they match the conditions of the rest of the room. The windowpanes are chipped and dusty. The wallpaper discoloured, curled and ripped away in random places. The floorboards are dull and worn rough.

The bed shakes beneath me, the sheets are pulled away. Gooseflesh rises on my thighs even though my skin is hot and sticky.

"Out," he growls into the pillow.

I roll to my side and try to focus on the floor beside the bed. I don't remember what I wore last night, and I don't bother trying. I just reach for the first thing I see and pull it on over my head as I sit up.

I stretch my toes out toward the cold floor, my brain spinning as I stand. I step over a pair of jeans, and quickly glancing at the bed, I bend over to rummage through the pockets.

Jackpot.

I swallow the pill and palm the smokes as I look for my shoes, spotting them discarded on either side of the room with my bag tossed in the corner. The booties would help keep my toes warm, but I'm sure I can't manage the heels this morning. I shove them in my bag with the cigarettes.

As I creep to the door, I dig out my cell. The handle jiggles when I grasp it, and I hear a grunt of disapproval from the bed behind me.

I flip the blanket hog the finger over my shoulder as I walk out into the dark grungy hallway. Pausing to let my eyes adjust, I speed dial one.

"Mornin'," I hear on the other end.

The EXIT sign flickers to my left.

"Charlie, I need a ride."

The stairwell smells like urine.

"Where you at?"

I sigh. I don't know, and thinking makes my headache worse.

"Just use the GPS thingy."

The metal door sticks, and I have to use my back to push it open.

"Gimme twenty, kid."

The gust of fresh air makes me dizzy, and I vomit all over the sidewalk.


	3. Smoke

BIG love Ell!

Ang you rock!

Lexy you are amazing! Thank you so much :)

Music for this chapter: **_K's Choice - Not an Addict_**

**_~BYIT~_**

_**Smoke**_

Tires roll to a stop between lashes and smoke.

"Get in kid." His left arm stretched out the window, a steaming coffee in his hand. My stomach rolls at the sight of it, but it smells too good to turn down.

"Where are your shoes?" he asks through the window.

"In my bag," I mumble as I toss it in the back seat and crawl in behind it.

"Where to?" he asks quietly.

"The house," I croak out, my cheek squished into the leather seat.

"No smoking in my car by the way."

"Charlie." I scowl. I can't smoke or drink my coffee like this anyway.

Skin sticks to leather as I sit up and move my coffee to my other hand so I can take one more drag of my smoke before tossing it out the window.

Charlie is quiet as we move through the city; his mustache twitching in the rearview, his aviators already settled in place.

He's been my driver for as long as I can remember. Phil and Renee must pay the guy an ass load to cart me around all the time.

By the time we pull up to the house, my skin is jumping. The coffee has woken every nerve in my body. I can feel them trying to break out through my skin.

My Zippo sparks.

"Come on," I huff with the filter between my lips and try again.

Stumbling out of the back seat, I slam the door.

"Thanks, Charlie." I exhale and squint in the sunlight.

**_~*byit*~_**

Stairs.

Fucking stairs everywhere in this house. Stairs to get to the front door, stairs that lead down into the front rooms, and the biggest and grandest staircase to get to the second floor. Stairs lead down into my room, up into my bathroom, and into my fucking tub.

Someday I'm going to live in a tiny little house without one single stair.

I take my time walking up _the_ grandest of all staircases and ash my smoke on the pretentious carpet.

Screw Renee and her quest to outdo everyone else on the planet.

My bed screams my name as I walk into my room.

Stretching out onto it, I roll onto my back with my soft fluffy comforter like a cloud under me.

So cozy.

Taking another deep drag off my smoke, I exhale slowly and watch the smoke drift up, up, up to the ceiling.

Part of me is ready to shut down, sink into my mattress and never wake up, but the rest of me is racing, moving so fast I can't keep up and my skin- my skin is still jumping, my nerves still trying to break free. I butt my smoke on the bedside table and head to the bathroom.

Sitting cross-legged on the cold toilet seat, I take out some papers and a special baggie from my drawer. Carefully, I roll the leaves in the paper and lick the seal. Each inhale is so soothing, calming the critters that are hiding under my skin, and relaxes my mind.

My neck itches, and as I scratch the skin under the tag of my shirt, I notice the stiff collar and cheap fabric. This is not my shirt. Looking down, I realize it's actually a rather large men's dress shirt. The buttons aren't even buttoned straight.

Gross.

I need to get out of this shirt. Now.

Leaving the roach on the bathroom counter, I crank on the shower faucet and strip out of my clothes.

The searing hot streams of water have the same effect as the joint as I wash away the night before.


	4. Like A Brother

Ell you're the bestest lil' one ever (I know, I know, you're everyone's everything)! Sometimes it feels like you're a hell of a lot smarter than I am. Bless your face! ;D

Ang thank you for your insight. I appreciate it so much.

Lexy. Thank you! Thank you! I know I sound like a broken record, but without you this story wouldn't make any sense.

Also, Viiolentdelight made a banner for the story. Link on my profile =)

Sorry for the huge break between chapters. This one's my fave so far. A little longer than the previous as well.

Tunes for this chapter: **_The Fray - Heartless & Bush - Inflatable_**

**_~BYIT~_**

_**Like A Brother**_

My body jumps awake at the sound of a door slamming.

"Shit," I whisper to myself and rub my face into my pillow, my heart slowing.

I hear music coming from somewhere around the house.

"Mmmmm." A groan rumbles in my chest as I stretch and roll out of bed, my brain slowly flickering into awareness.

Renee is having one of her I'm-better-than-you-are parties tonight, and yes I say that in my "singsong kid in the schoolyard" voice.

"Most excellent." I roll my eyes and make my way to the closet.

I don't know why she doesn't just send me out when they host these things. I'm always sure to make it a memorable event and embarrass the shit out of Renee.

Flicking on the light, I dig my toes into the plush carpet.

"Good evening, ladies." I wander into the closet, brushing my hand along the clothes hanging closest to me.

Hoping to give the old biddies something to chat about, I choose a dress that is over-the-top inappropriate. Maybe it's a bathing suit cover-up; either way, paired with some hot heels, it's bound to make the women flush and the men choke on their ice cubes.

I light a smoke as I bounce up the stupid bathroom stairs.

"I have a feeling it's gonna be a good night tonight." I say to my reflection and give her a smile.

I line my eyes too dark, rouge my cheeks and add a little gloss. I then throw some goop in my hands and work with the bed-head, making my long dark locks look like they haven't been washed in weeks. Not only does this piss Renee off, it ensures the number of people I'll have to socialize with will be slim… to none.

I close my eyes while I choose a little pill out of my stash. The surprise gives me something to look forward to besides the argument that Renee and I are guaranteed to have later tonight.

_**~*byit*~**_

As usual, Renee has spared no expense. Waiters in suits carry trays of fancy foods, drinks and whatever else Renee thought necessary to one-up her friends. Tables decorate the patio, their glass tops glittering from the light of the chandeliers that appear to be floating above.

It really is beautiful.

I head straight for the bar.

"Vodka martini. Dry, shaken, three olives."

Ah, the wonders of having rich parents. Read: whatever I want. Whenever I want it - like a fairytale some teenager with overbearing parents wished up.

Money?

Check.

Parents who don't care?

Check.

Doing whatever I want whenever I want to?

Double check.

Not a story dreamt up by frustrated youth.

This is my life.

_Yawn._

Winking at the bartender, I take my martini and turn away from the bar. I take the long way through the party and around to the other side of the pool. Sideways glances and hushed whispers follow me as I make my way there.

I kick off my heels and sit on the side slipping my feet into the water. Over the rim of my glass, I watch the lemmings try to out do each other and slide an olive off the pick with my teeth. It's disgusting that people can make a living out of trying to be 'better' than one another. Have more, have better, have something you don't and rub it in your face with backhanded compliments and phony smiles. I suppose I dabble in _The Life_. I have the money, the clothes, a freakin' driver, but I could care less if it's more or better than what anyone else has. I could argue I'm just doing what I was taught, but I know that's bullshit. I just enjoy coasting through life and bitching about Renee.

I'm a spoiled ass, fucking brat.

"Bells." I hear his greeting as he lowers himself to sit beside me, feet dipping in the pool beside mine.

"Jacob Black," I respond smirking at him. "Nice bow tie."

"Shit, Bella." He tugs at the tie.

"How many is that?" He nods at my drink. "You already look half in the bag."

"I'll have you know, Mr. Nosey Pants, that this is my first." I tip my glass and take a sip.

His smile dims as he looks down into the pool.

"Hmmmm, well at least it looks like you picked a happy pill tonight." His eyes dart back to mine before looking across the pool to the patio.

"Dinner's being served, Jakie. You better get over there if you plan on eating."

"I'm good, Bells."

So we sit here, quietly watching all the pretty people eat their fancy food, our legs moving slowly through the water sending ripples out into the sparkling water. I bite the second olive off the pick.

Jacob Black is my oldest and closest friend. Our parents are neighbours, our mothers socialize in the same circles.

When we were around ten months old Jake's dad got in a huge accident. His mom split to be with his dad in the hospital and then put all her time and energy into his rehab, so Jake stayed with us for a few years.

We learned to do everything together. With a set of parents who'd basically abandoned us, all we had was each other which was fine.

When we were four, Jake moved home for about six months, then his dad had a heart attack. This time there was no hospital trip and no rehab. His mom locked herself up in her room, so he came back to me.

We climbed trees, played endless games of hide-and-seek in Renee's giant house, and caused as much trouble as two kids could.

Like a brother, he teased and taunted but he always loved.

We were eight. It was Halloween night. I was dressed as the yellow Power Ranger and Jake as the Red Power Ranger ready to raid the neighbourhood.

His mom came back from the dead and stole him from me.

That's the day I realized how completely alone I was.

Jacob left me behind and fell perfectly into his role as the sparkle in his mother's eye and the head of his household, since then we see each other at school and social crap.

"Is this yours or a rental?" I nod at him.

"Hmmm?" He looks over, eyebrows raised. "Oh, the suit? It's mine. Who rents a suit?"

"Fuck, Jacob," I scoff at him. "Lots of people."

"How mad do you think Momma Black would be?" I ask, gesturing to my toes in the water.

"Bells." He smirks, shaking his head.

"Aw, come on. We never have any fun anymore." I pout and peek up through batting lashes. "You can blame it all on me and my corruptive behaviour."

The last of my martini slides down my throat, and I pull off the last olive. Chewing slowly, I lean forward. I can't wait for his answer; he has a role to fill as the good boy, responsible Jacob.

Dipping my hands in the water, his "Bell-" is cut off when I throw my arms and feet back sending a shower of water over both of us.

"Isabella! What do you think you are doing?" I hear Renee screech across the pool.

Jake blows a huge breath of air out through his lips and rubs his hands over his face as my smile grows.

"You had to do it when they were all out here to see it, didn't you?" he says through his hands. I can see his eyes smiling over his fingertips. I laugh. Loud. I can tell he's not upset.

"Isabella!" Renee screeches again.

"God, she's sounds like a banshee screaming over there." I turn to look for her, but two giant hands full of pool water block my view.

I gasp and jump up.

"Oh, it's on now, Jakie!" I poke him in the shoulder as he stands beside me, towering above.

"You know what would make Momma Black really mad?" he asks, walking away, a silly grin spreading over his face.

"What?" I ask, turning to follow him.

"This!" He turns back and runs towards me, grabbing me by my hips and leaping into the pool.

We hit the surface hard, my scream cut off as we plunge under water.

We're laughing, but I can hear the biddies gasping and clucking as we resurface. Renee's pitch is getting so high I'm sure in another five seconds only dogs will hear her. Phil barely bothers a glance in our direction.

Jake grabs my wrist and starts dragging me to the shallow end of the pool. Then, he picks me up by my shoulders and kisses me right on the mouth. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face if I tried.

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" Even Momma Black's scary voice can't upset my smile as we turn to look up at her. "Out of the pool!"

Jacob Black is my oldest and closest friend.

Jacob Black is my only friend.

_**~*byit*~ **_

"Isabella Marie!"

"Oh, fuck a duck, the banshee's calling." I huff. "That's my cue to leave."

"Bells," he says as he rubs the towel through his hair again, "you don't have to go."

"Ummm, yeah, I do," I reply turning out of the bathroom as I roll my eyes at him over my shoulder.

"This house is big enough. We can find somewhere to hide until she cools off and everyone goes home."

When I reach the closet door, I turn back to look at him, and my reply is cut short.

Lord, he's grown into a beautiful man, all tall, dark and handsome leaning on my bathroom doorframe, all solid and warm. Safe.

Shirtless and dripping wet certainly doesn't hurt his case.

Naughty little thoughts creep into my mind. Smirking, I drop my towel as I step through the door.

"You know she won't stop until she's found me and done her best to humiliate me in front of all her friends for _disgracing_ her and Phil," I holler out into my room as my fingers dance on hangers looking for something to wear.

I think I'm in the mood to sparkle tonight. Taking a slinky silver mini dress of the hanger, I slide it over my head and turn to find Jacob standing directly behind me.

"Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?" I exclaim. Clutching my chest with my left hand, I swat at him with the other.

He grabs it mid-air and the way he's holding it is just so… wrong.

"Bella." His voice is all- soft, his breath warm on my face, the gentle pressure of his thumb right in the center of my palm.

I'm suffocating.

Ducking under our linked hands causes my arm to twist a little and he releases me. I quickly grab my shoes from a shelf and a pair of panties from a drawer. I can feel him follow as I hurry to the bathroom.

My feet squish on my soaked discarded clothes from earlier as I pull up my panties and open a drawer to pull out a happy pill.

"Want one, Jakie?" I ask, holding it up and rolling it between my thumb and forefinger.

He just shakes his head at me, that sad smile back on his face.

"This is where the fun part of our evening comes to a close." Popping the pill I close my eyes and swallow. Reaching up to hold his head in my hands, my finger-tips scratch at the hair behind his ears.

"I love you, Jakie, and I know you're just trying to help, but it's not as easy as hiding under the staircase anymore."

"Why not?" he whispers, his eyes pleading.

"'Cause I like to do things the hard way."


	5. Nothing

Hiya

Dearest BL, it's finally here!

Great Big Huge Thanks to my girls for sticking with me =D

Ang, I seriously wish I could kiss your face. You totally get this, and I love you for it.

Lexy, I promise, one of these days I'll figure it out... some of it, anyhow. Thank you, thank you ;p

_Tunage:** Lykke Li – Rich Kids Blues, **insert favourite dance tunes here _ =D. For fun I'm gonna say** LMFAO – Sexy and I Know It **'cause I cannot get the image of those sparkly speedos out of my head. *shivers* That video is really disturbing. Also, there are sooo many songs B could be dancing to here. Maybe I'll throw a few extras on the playlist. What's__ your favourite song to shake your booty to?_

**_~BYIT~_**

**_Nothing_**

"Charlie!" I huff, letting myself fall onto the seat in the back of Charlie's car. "Do you fucking live in this thing?"

"Sometimes it feels like it, kid," he responds to the rear-view mirror, sans shades. "Where we off to?"

"The club." I smile up at the front of the car.

His mustache twitches as he pulls slowly down the driveway, and I wonder if he ever sees anything beyond the interior of this car.

"Ouch," I whisper, shaking my hand and bringing it closer to my face. The nail on my middle finger is torn down the center to the skin. Blood seeps out onto my finger tips.

Bringing it up to my lips to catch it, I check the skirt of my dress.

The evening is going downhill earlier than usual. I've managed to get a snag in my dress, and I haven't even made it out of the car yet.

A few minutes later we've reached the depths of the inner city, and the car crawls to a stop.

"We're here, kid," Charlie announces from the front of the car. "Want me back for closing?"

"I'll call." My eyes meet his in the mirror for a moment before my door is opened.

I swing my stiletto-clad foot onto the pavement, a hand reaching in to help me stand, and I'm escorted straight up to the entrance and through the door the bouncer holds for me.

I don't notice how long the line is because it doesn't matter. I don't look around to see who's here, I don't care. I'm here for me, for the buzz this place creates.

Out of all of the places to hang out in the city, Holy Trinity is my favourite. It's an old church three rich sisters bought and converted into a club, and it's beautiful. Everything they put in, new or fixed up, they kept true to the original design. I don't care much for strobe lights or socializing, but I could live in this bar.

My fingers brush the thick wooden banister as I start to climb to my usual seat, and I am reminded of my split fingernail when I feel the sticky wet blood on the banister under them.

"Shit." I roll my eyes at myself. I must have left a trail of blood all the way in here.

Turning my fingertips toward the ceiling, I quickly turn back down the stairs to head to the ladies room.

_**~*byit*~**_

Drip

Drip

Drip

Down

Down

Down my forearm and off the end of my elbow. Leaving paths that taint the pristine white of the sink, and pool around edge of the drain.

It's so pretty, fascinating really.

My thoughts are interrupted by the stall door behind me banging open. Everything around me looks a little foggy as I watch the two girls stumble out of the stall arm in arm in the reflection of the mirror. They walk up behind me, sly smiles on their lips, like they've got a secret they won't tell. Sharing the sink beside me, they turn on the faucet, but just let the water run.

When I look up and meet their gazes, the two are smiling at me. They're beautiful, but their smiles are pretty fuckin' creepy.

Of course, I smile back.

"Can I help you?" I ask, eyebrow raised and probably with more attitude than necessary.

"Yes." The smaller one's smile spreads wider, and she runs her tongue along her teeth. Lowering her gaze to the blood pooling in the sink, she continues, "Yes, you can."

The taller one laughs, like she's in on some secret joke, as she grasps the little one's arm and leads her to the door.

I'm left gaping after them. My mouth is hanging open, as if it had some sort of response to the short chick's comment.

Turning back to the sink the only thing I can come up with, I blurt out to my reflection in the mirror.

"What the fuck was that?"

_**~*byit*~**_

I've finally made it up to my seat, all bandaged up.

As I sit, the waitress places a drink on the table in front of me.

"Miss Dwyer?" she questions and takes a step back.

"This isn't my regular." I try not to sound like a total bitch but the bartender _knows_ my drink.

"I'm sorry. It's called a Vampire Kiss, from the gentleman in the other balcony."

She's staring at her shoes, so I venture a glance across the room. It's dark, but I'm able to make him out leaning over the balcony railing, drink in hand.

"Thank you, Bree." I dismiss her and grab the drink lifting it to toast the man across the room. I think I make out a smile as he raised his glass and downs it in one gulp. I'm really not sure I want to drink this, so I sip and watch.

How could he know who I am? Or that I'm here? Or where I'm sitting?

Then I see them.

My chest tightens.

They come up on either side of him.

My breathing stutters.

They stand too close, their gazes following his across the club to mine.

Gooseflesh breaks out all over my skin.

Smiling, they turn, and the girls lead him away from the balcony.

My hands are shaking.

"What the fuck was that?" I breathe out as I sloppily return my drink to the table. The thick, sticky liquid slides over the edge onto my fingers, and here I am again with blood on my hand.

Not blood. It really looks like it though, almost feels like it too.

Now I'm a little irritated with myself. It's been a bit of a weird evening.

"Okay, self." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Time to get your shit together."

I keep my eyes closed and just breathe for a few minutes.

Concentrate on the music.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

Feel the beat.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

Listen to the lyrics.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

A smile creeps over my face as I open my eyes.

Bree has taken away the vampire martini and replaced it with my regular. _Thank you, Bree_.

I kick it back. I've been sitting here too long. It's time to move.

Music has strange powers. Without it, this club is a giant room full of a bunch of drunks. Lame. With it, the club itself feels alive, and it could be anywhere. I could be anybody, do anything. Music fills me up, makes my heart pound, my veins sing. It gives me power.

Tonight feels different. It's been different, but the music still carries me away, makes everything seem okay.

I dance, in my own little world. Beside the couples so lost in each other, the building could come down around them and they wouldn't notice, outside the groups of girlfriends who laugh and yell louder than the music blaring from the speakers.

I'm alone, and I'm great until the stranger from across the room joins me on the dance floor.

"I'm not interested." I smile up at him.

"You have yet to hear my offer," he replies looking down at me. That same beautiful, creepy as fuck smile the girls wore earlier spreading over his face.

When I look into his eyes, the music stops, and I'm empty.

I am no one.

I am nothing.


End file.
